Millions of individuals engage in outdoor sports such as but not limited to hiking on a routine basis. Outdoor sports such as hiking, skiing or other activities will routinely lead the participant in a direction that is significantly removed from populated areas. Participants often seek this type of refuge as a method to escape or challenge themselves physically. Individuals engaged in these types of activities will often carry various supplies in order to be properly provisioned for the duration of their trip. During inclimate weather, participants in outdoor sports such as the aforementioned will typically wear a jacket or similar article of clothing to provide protection from the inclimate weather.
One issue with preparing for a hiking trip is the limited amount of supplies that can be typically carried utilizing items such as backpacks. Hikers that will pack for as little as a day must often utilize the capacity provided by their backpack for items such as additional clothes, water, food and additional camping type supplies. Additionally, individuals preparing for a longer duration will typically pack the same types of material only in different quantities. Another issue for outdoorsman is that inclimate weather can present challenges for materials that may have been packed in order to be utilized during the trip. For example but not by way of limitation, participants will typically pack a method to initiate a fire such as a lighter or matches. Lighters have proven difficult to use during periods of high wind and matches can routinely be lost or damaged rendering them inoperable. Both of these types of items are carried in a finite supply and once the supply has been depleted, the individual has no additional tools to replace the functionality of these items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can be operably coupled to a backpack or an article of clothing that can provide fire ignition capabilities that is durable, weatherproof and is easily transported as an integral piece of an article of clothing or item such as but not limited to a backpack.